The World Wide Web (WWW) was created to make content available from any source in any location around the world. Users of the Web are able to generally access a seemingly infinite number of resources via the Web. The Web has been highly successful in this regard. Yet, with the evolution of the Web, certain needs remain largely unmet. Specifically, people continue to have a need to access information that has a contextual aspect to it. That is, often times, individuals will find themselves in a computing environment that carries with it a certain context. Yet, the context of the environment cannot be easily incorporated into the present computing environment. As an example, consider the context of location. People generally have a need to access information, data, resources and the like, that have geographic dimensions to them. For example, individuals may desire to take advantage of services or products that are close in proximity to where they currently are located. In this regard, it is desirable to understand the individual's contextual location so that services, goods and the like can be made available to the individual. As "eCommerce" continues to grow in importance, the necessity of bringing people, places, services and goods together in an efficient manner will become critically important.
To date, many attempts have been made to bring people, places, services and goods together. These various attempts have generally approached the problem from different directions in an often times incompatible manner. As an example, consider the context of location. Some services have attempted to bring people and services together by defining large databases that maintain information about the services. For example, a list of restaurants may be maintained in a web accessible database where each restaurant is associated with a zip code in which the restaurant is located. When a user desires to locate a particular restaurant, they might simply enter the zip code where they are located to see a list of corresponding restaurants in that zip code. From the list of restaurants, they might be able to select one or two restaurants of interest. This approach is undesirable for a number of reasons. First, the operation of the system is dependent upon a central server that is responsible for receiving user queries and executing the queries to return the information to the user. In the event the server fails, so too does the service. In addition, this particular service might be suited to finding restaurants, but possibly not other businesses. In addition, the granularity with which the results are returned to the user may foist some of the search burden on the user (i.e. the user gets a list of restaurants in a nearby zip code, but has to further explore the list to select which ones are of interest). Further, the list of restaurants may include some restaurants that are blocked by some type of a physical barrier (i.e. a river, mountain, etc.) that makes the distance, as the crow flies, unroutable.
Providers of services and products want to be connected to nearby end-users. End-users want to consume these services and goods at the closest and most convenient location. Acquiring the services of a dentist or a plumber that lives somewhere "out on the net" is not appropriate if you need them to fill a cavity or unclog a sink. Looking for the nearest hotdog while in a stadium requires you to stay in the stadium.
There is an unsolved need to be able to create context-aware computing in which computing devices can participate in their particular context. In specific circumstances, there are needs to provide relational position awareness among physical locations in both public and private views of the world. To date, however, there is no one standardized view of the world that would unlock the potential of context-aware computing. Context-aware computing is much more than just position awareness--although this is a very big field in and of itself.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with developing a standardized, context-aware infrastructure and related systems to unlock the potential of context-aware computing.